Hopeful Love
by bookmaniac9100
Summary: Ebony Rider is the last person who wants to be dating anyone. The 17 year old isn't looking for love. She already has her brother Jesse to take care of. What happens when boys finally have an interest in her? Will it be Dallas Winston? A bad boy. Or Sodapop Curtis? The boy with good looks that can have any girl he wants?
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own the book because S.E Hinton wrote the Outsiders nor do I own any characters but Ebony Rider and other characters I will say are mine. Comment and enjoy. :)_**

I put into the grocery store parking lot hoping to find something cheap to make for dinner. I have to feed myself and my 12 year old brother Jesse. As I walk down the grocery aisle I see kids begging their mothers for sugary breakfast cerals that will in later years make kids gain weight. I look at my watch my parents left me before they died and see its 3:04, shit. I need to get Jesse at 3:30. I quickly grab a carton of eggs and ground meat thinking I will surely think of something to make. After I check out and turn on the ignition I see it needs gas. Great, another thing I need before I get Jesse. I drive around and look for the nearest gas station and see some rinky, dink one that is sure to have cheap gas. I pull up and wait for someone to come. I jump out of the drivers seat and bump into someone.

"Pardon me, I didn't see you there." I say politely

"That's alright ma'am." The boy says.

I look up at him and notice how good lookin' he is. Damn, he should be in Hollywood making cash. What the hell is he doing in Tulsa? I look at his name tag and read his name _Sodapop_. What an odd name...

"What do you need ma'am?" Sodapop says breaking me from my thoughts

"Oh, sorry. I need some gas." I reply quickly.

"Ya got it ma'am." He says, "Steve! Get your lazy ass out here and get this fine lady some gas."

"I'm coming! Jesus, can't I have at least a moment of silence?" Steve says stumbling out of a room.

As Steve gives my car some gas, Sodapop tries to flirt with me and make small talk.

"So what's your name?" He asks.

"Ebony." I reply.

"Cool my name's Sodapop."

"Um cool." I say looking at my watch once again, 3:22. Oh c'mon.

"Alright. Y'all filled up." Steve says. Thank the Lord.

"Thank you." I say running to get to the front seat. I start to put out before Sodapop stops me.

"Wait! All I know is your name." He says coolly

"Yeah, I realize that and I want it to stay that way. This girl ain't looking for love. Peace out!" I say in a sassy yet serious tone.

"Huh?" I hear him say driving away, "Holy shit Steve! That girl wasn't smitten over me! What the hell?"

I laugh to myself . Damn, that was fun. Now time to get Jesse.

_**Sorry for the short chapter! I will update again if I can. Comment your thoughts! Thanks for reading love you all!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope everyone is liking this story. Review, rate and favor it. ENJOY! ;) -D**_

"Ebony, what took you so long?" Jesse asked the moment I got to him.

"Sorry Jes, I was getting gas and some boy wouldn't stop flirting with me and it was really annoying." I said truthfully.

"Well you weren't that annoyed to let him continue to flirt with you." He said.

Why is Jesse so logical? He was right, yet wrong. I let the stupid boy continue but I was seriously annoyed. Wouldn't you be annoyed if you had important things to do and some boy is flirting with you?

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon Jes let's go home." I said while ruffling his ash brown hair and looking into his brown eyes. He looks exactly like mom. It makes me miss her so much.

We hop in the Ford trunk and drive off to Neverland! No, only to my house on the bad side of Tulsa. No big deal. Our home is only five minutes away so its finally the end of driving for me. Yay! We pull in a quarter after four.

"Go ahead Jes, I'll be right in." I said quietly to him.

I watch as Jesse rockets into the house probably heading for the refrigerator. I need to sit in the car and think. Have at least one moment of silence. My mind mind wandered off to Francesca. My older sister. She's is twenty-two and how she is in Chicago working to support us. I am so thankful for her because if she weren't here, Jes and I might as well have been in an orphanage. Of course I work but its never enough for all of us. Fran is supposed to arrive back by the end of this month which is October...

"Ebony are you dead? Why aren't you in the house already? C'mon!" Jesse said once again breaking me from my important thoughts.

"Jesus, Jesse! Do you have any patience? Can't your sister just have peace for once?" I said jokingly. He laughs as I walk up the creaking wooden steps of our porch.

* * *

"What's for dinner?" Jesse asked after an hour of watching television.

"I bought some eggs and ground meat from the store. I can make some meatloaf. How does that sound?" I replied.

"Sounds good. Do we even have the ingredients for it?" said Jesse.

"Why would I say I would meatloaf for dinner if we didn't have anything to make it with?" I replied chuckling. _Some of his questions are pointless. _I thought to myself.

"Well sorry." He exclaimed with a smile.

I get up from my seat on the couch and go into the kitchen. I grab a pan and start putting everything together.

_2 hours later..._

"This is delicious." Jesse said. I praise myself for going to the store earlier today.

"Why thank you." I said getting up from my seat and taking a bow.

"Do you have work tomorrow night?" Jesse asked. _I swear he the most fickle person in the world. From __food to my job. _I thought to myself.

"No, I do it every other Friday then every weekend and Wednesdays. Why do you ask?" I proclaimed.

"I thought maybe we could go to the movies. You could bring Cassie and Beverly and all of us could go." He said like he had this all planned out.

"I don't know... Jes. I would have to ask them and I don't rea-" I said before being cut off.

"Please? I haven't been to the movies in a really long time." He said pouting his lip and putting his hands together begging for me to say yes. _Damnit that face always gets me. _

"Ugh. Fine. You know I can't say no to your face. We can't say out late though. Okay? I have work the next morning." I said seriously.

"Okay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He yelled hugging me.

"Alright calm down." I said laughing.

After dinner we sat down and watched the news until it was 8:30.

"Jes, time for bed" I said sternly.

"Fine, goodnight Eb." He said while kissing my cheek.

"Night Jes, love you." I replied.

"Love you too sis." He exclaimed.

_**Ellloooooooo. Hope you liked it. You guys learned more about Ebony and Jesse. Hope you enjoyed it. Review and rate please!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey__ guys! I hope you guys are enjoying my story. For some of you that may have read this story before I took it down she only like Sodapop and everything about that plot was stupid and I was younger than I am now and I guess I could say this story plot is more mature where the other one was sugar plum fairies and rainbows so enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review, follow, and favor the story and me as a author! :D_**

My alarm clock wakes me from my slumber. I groaned and rolled over shutting off the horrible beeping noise. I swing my feet over the side of the bed and walked to the bathroom. As I turned the water on, stripped down from my pajamas and stepped into the shower. After I thought I was clean, I shut off the water and headed for my room.

I looked through my clothes and decided on my trusty blue jeans, a pale blue button down and jean jacket. I brushed through my auburn hair and decided to leave it down as I always do. As tied my Converse up I called for Jesse.

"Jesse! Wake up time for school!" I said knocking on his door. I heard him groan so as he was getting ready I made breakfast. I put bread in the toaster and started scrambling some eggs.

Just as I was finishing up I heard foot steps come down the hallway.

"Morning Eb!" Jesse said in a cheery tone.

"Why are you so happy this mornin'?" I questioned.

"Its Friday and we're going to the movies!" He said excitedly.

"Okay there, Jes. I know you're excited but you need to calm down a bit." I said chuckling.

Jesse laughed with me while finishing up his toast. I looked at the time and it said 7:36. Oh shit. Jesse has to be at school by 7:50.

"Jesse, c'mon! We're going to be late for school."

"But I need to finish my eg-" He exclaimed.

"We don't have time let's go!" I replied while picking up my backpack and grabbing the keys to the truck. Jesse was right behind me. As he hopped in the car I turned on the ignition and headed off to the middle school.

* * *

"Cassie! Beverly!" I called out to them seeing them waiting for me on the front steps of the high school.

"Hey Ebony!" said Cassie. She has wavy blond hair and green eyes.

"What's up?" asked Beverly. She has straight long black hair and brown eyes with big glasses that cover them. While I have turquoise eyes and auburn hair. So we all look nothing alike. At least my sister and I do.

"Well, last night Jesse asked if we could go to the movies an-" I said before Beverly cut me off.

"Yay! Can we come with you?" Beverly exclaimed.

"I was getting to that but yes you guys can come." I replied.

"Yes!" They cheered.

The bell rang as we finished talking.

"Bye girls, off to English."

"Bye!" They said in unison. "Catch you at lunch." Cassie added.

In English we were reading Shakespeare. Yay! No not really. The first periods of the day that led up to lunch were always long and very uneventful. Lunch was lunch; which means there was laughter, the aroma of poorly cooked food and the loud voices of the populars. The last three periods of the day I had with Cassie and Beverly. Those periods were French, PE, and History. Finally after six stressful hours at school the final bell rang. This signaled celebrations and people telling others their party plans and invites.

"What time do you want to meet at the movies?" Cassie asked as we walked down the hallway.

"How about 6:30?" Beverly questioned us.

"Sounds good to me. How about you Eb?" Cassie said.

"Yeah, that works." I replied.

"Okay guys. See you later my mom is here. Bye!"Cassie said.

"Bye!" Beverly and I said in unison.

"Hey Eb, can I come home with you? I don't think my brother will be able to drive me since he is away at the moment." Beverly asked.

"Yeah sure!" I said happily, "We just need to get Jesse first."

"I also need some clothes from my house but we can do that after we get Jesse." She said with a smile.

"Alright, well let's go pick him up."

* * *

"Jesse over here!" I called to my younger brother.

"What did Cassie and Beverly say?" He asked the moment he reached the car.

"We said yes." Beverly replied before I could answer.

"Yay!" Jesse cheered as I chuckled from his enthusiasm.

"Jes, get in the car so we can stop by Beverly's house quickly and get home so we could start getting ready." After I said that, Jesse immediately got in the car and buckled his seat belt. This is one of the most excited I have ever seen him before. I mean loosing your parents at the age of nine is hard especially if you think you were the cause of it.

Our parents died on Jesse's birthday. They told him they were going to pick up his present and that the would be back in fifteen minutes. As it got to being an hour of their disappearance Francesca and I started getting worried and started thinking of bad things that might have happened to them. At around 8:30, two hours since we last saw them we got the horrible call that our beloved parents had died in a car crash. They were hit by a drunk driver. Mom died from the impact and Dad died in the ambulance. Jesse blames himself for their death. I try to tell him that it wasn't his fault and that he had nothing to do with their death but sadly e has told himself and basically taught himself that it is his fault for their passing that no one can change it. He basically lives everyday feeling guilty so see him happy makes me smile.

"Ebony we're at your house! Let's go!" Beverly said with a smile on the top step of the porch.

"Hold your horses Bev! Have patience my child." I replied jokingly. We both laughed and headed inside the house.

I wonder what awaits for me tonight at the movies...

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I couldn't yesterday because it was Christmas (duh) and I was REALLY busy but its break now so "YAY!" for break from hell (aka school). Review, follow and favor! Love you all! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! I hope your New Year's day was awesome. Mine was super fun because I spent it with one of my best friends. So here is the well awaited chapter. Enjoy! :)**_

Beverly, Jesse and I were all waiting for Cassie to show up so we could pay all together. We walked here to save gas and the drive-in movies was within walking distance. There were a lot of teens from my school here. Some of the jocks/jerks whistled at me. I always rolled my eyes at that. What was so out of the ordinary about me? I was wearing muscle black top, a jean jacket, converse and tight jeans. Wait, never mind. Those jerks were staring at my ass. How wonderful.

"Hey Cas!" I heard Beverly said.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late." Cassie asked.

"No we weren't late. We just got here early." I replied.

"Are we ready to see the movie?" Beverly questioned.

"Let's go!" Jesse cheered running ahead of us all getting in line. I chuckled slightly and we started waiting in the long line.

We were waiting in line for about five minutes until I heard a familiar yet unfamiliar voice call my name.

"Ebony is that you?" The person called. I looked behind me to see who it was. I instantly regretted looking when I saw it was Sodapop. Didn't he get the message yesterday that I wasn't interested?

"Oh shit." I whispered to myself.

"What's wrong?" Cassie asked.

"Hey Ebony! Nice to see you again." Sodapop said before I could tell Cassie that he was the reason for my cussing.

"Hi Sodapop." I said as I plastered a fake smile.

"Who are these lovely ladies?" He asked pointing to Cassie and Beverly.

"I'm Beverly." She said while shaking his hand.

"And what's your name my pretty lady?"

"Cassie." She said while blushing violently.

"Next!" I heard the man in the box office call.

"Well we have to go pay. See you around!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

I pulled Beverly and Cassie with me since they were waving and smiling at Sodapop. We got up to the box office, paid and then head off to find us seats.

"What's your problem with Soda? He totally interested in you." Beverly asked already knowing the answer to her question.

"You know why Bev. Not after Xavier. He's not my type anyway." I replied nastily.

"Will you ever get over Xavier? C'mon Eb. He's dead. You can't block every boy ou-" Beverly tried to explain.

"Enough!" I said on the brick of tears,"Xavier was my first love. So please stop telling me to get over it because I am I'm just not focused on a relationship or boys right now. I'm just trying to work hard in my last year of high school."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up Xavier." Beverly said sincerely while hugging me.

"Its alright. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm going to go us some snacks and drinks and you guys go find us some seats." I told them running off to the snack station.

* * *

I arrived at the station and there where a slew of people waiting to pay and get food.

"Its nice seeing a hot girl once in awhile." I heard a boy say behind me. I turned around getting ready to slap him and make some sassy remark but what stopped me was when I got a good look at him. He had platinum blond hair that was basically white, with high cheekbones. His cold stare was full of pride and cruelty a look that could never love and one that reminded me of myself.

"Pardon?" I replied.

"Its nice seeing a hot girl once in awhile." He said while smirking.

"Is that a compliment or 'I wanna get laid' line?" I questioned.

"Which ever one you like best, babe." He replied flirtatiously.

"Neither actually." I spoke while rolling my eyes.

"So you don't like compliments from a guy like me?" He asked while chucking.

"Well not ones that are looking for a one-night stand." I spat at him.

"Who said I am? Maybe I like to keep girls around for awhile." He said smartly.

"Who do yo-" I was saying before being cut off.

"I do like girls to know my name first. I'm Dallas but you could call me Dally." He said boldly while sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Ebony." I mumbled awkwardly shaking his hand.

"Are you a soc?" He questioned seriously. _Damn how does someone go from flirty to serious so quickly? _I thought to myself.

"Do I look like one?" I exclaimed giving him an 'are you stupid' look.

"No not really but you never know until you ask." He explained.

"Well, I'm not. I'm really anything basically." I told him.

"That means you're a greaser." He proclaimed.

"Okay, then. So, I'm guessing you're a greaser then." I said knowingly.

"With that you are correct." He exclaimed smugly.

"Ma'am you need to pay for your items." The cashier interrupted Dally and I's conversation. I hadn't even realized that we had moved up in the line.

"Oh sorry." I said quickly. The cashier looked at me impatiently while I dug into my pocket and handed him a 10 dollar bill.

"Keep the change." I proclaimed generously.

I walked away quickly avoiding any other people. As I was reaching my seat I heard my name being called.

"Hey Ebony, wait up!"

_**Sorry I took so long updating :( School has been busy so I will try to update by the end of the week, maybe sooner. Follow and favorite! **_


End file.
